Slendermans Child
by razorblade13
Summary: Onix wanted to skip class, that was a dumb idea. This story has spanking in it! Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

"I am SO fucking stupid! Like really stupid!" I thought to myself as I slowly made my way home. I guess I should till you what happened today.

*FLASHBACK*

"Come on Onix, its only two classes" One of my new friends Max said, him and the rest of my little group of friends wanted to go to the mall. I didnt really seem any harm in it, I had subs in both classes anyways.

"Sure! Let's go!" I said, the other guys smiled and we got out of school

*1 hour later*

"Stop being a dumb ass" Max said throwing a fry at Lyric, another one of my friends. I heard my phone ringing so I looked at it, it was my dad (Slenderman)

"Fuck! It's my dad, stay quiet" I said picking up

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey, where are you?" Dad asked

"The bathroom, why did you call me during school?"

"Oh! Because your school called, they told me you've missed the last two classes of your" I put my head in my free hand.

"Dad I" I started

"Come home, now" He finished and hung up, I hung up and sat back in the chair I was sitting in.

"What's wrong?" Lyric asked

"Dad knows I skipped, I have to go home" Eveyone nodded as I stood up.

"Text me later dude" Max said, I nodded and left.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

So that's what happened, and here I am, almost 5 houses away from mine. I'm a dumbass! Maybe I could runaway?  
But that would kill dad, I have already ran away 10 times, and I'm only 16. Fuck me, or better yet kill me. I really didnt want to go home, I wish I was back at school, or I was in a dream. As I made my way up the path to my front door I felt like I was going to have a panic attack, maybe I could make it up to my room, I dont think I could though. I slowly unlocked the door and walked in, tossing my keys in the little bowl by the door and started taking my Converse off. When I looked up I saw a pale white face with no eye, mouth, nose, or eyebrows. I screamed and fell on my ass dad reached out with his long arms and pulled me up.

"What were you thinking Onix?" He asked

"My new friends wanted to skip"

"What classes did you miss?"

"Math and science"

"Where were you when I called?"

"The mall, eating lunch"

"Why did you do this Onix? You've only been there a week!" He said turning to face the T.V. not wanting to look at me.

"I'm sorry" I whispered looking down, tears rolling down my face. He didnt turn around.

"I'm sorry I'm a fuck up" He turned around

"Onix, look at me" He said, but I kept looking down, and rubbing the tears that were going down my face.

"Onix" He said taking my face in his giant hands and made me look at him.

"Onix, you are not a fuck up. You're just being a teenager, you're being normal" I pulled away

"I'm not normal, I'm a freak. No one likes me"

"You're not a freak"

"Then why the hell do kids throw things at me in the middle of class, why am I shoved against lockers and walls as I walk down the hallway, why am I punched and kicked when the teachers arn't looking in the lunchroom, and why the hell didnt I make my first 3 friends of my life till today?" I asked while shouting

"Those 3 boys, are they the ones you skipped with today?"

"Yeah, our history teacher paired us up together this morning and for some reason they started to like me" Dad nodded

"O, I'm sorry you are being bulled, and I will be calling the school tonight to ask why no one has stopped this yet. But till then we have to deal with you skipping" He said once again taking hold of my arm, this time pulling into the dinning room and pulling a chair out from the table, he then sat down. The whole time I did my best to get out of his death grip.

"Don't do this! Please dad! I won't do it again!" I said, the tears rolling down my face started to fall harder. He pulled me into his lap so I was sitting on it and held me to his chest.

"I have to Onix, its the only way you're going to learn" He said while rubbing my back, I tried pulling away but that was a lost clause.

"Shh, its going to be okay. Stop crying" He said, I jumpped up

"No! You'll just beat me!" I shouted back at him, falling to my knees. He let me stay there, the whole time I tried to guess if I would be able to make it to the door before he got me. What has happened in the past told me it wouldnt work, and I would only get spanked harder. He then pulled me back on his lap, rubbing my back, and every few seconds shhing me. As I felt myself calming down I started freaking out again. Maybe, just maybe I could keep myself crying long enough and he wouldnt spank me. I started of anything that would make me sad, and fast.

"I know what you're doing" Dad said

"W-What are y-you talking a-about?" I asked

"You're thinking of things that make you sad, hopping you'll cry long enough and I won't spank you. Trust me, that isnt going to work" After a few more seconds he carfully lifted me up and placed my on his right side, holding my hand so I wouldnt run.

"Onix, why am I going to spank you?" He asked

"Don't you think I'm to old for this?" I asked

"That's not what I asked, and no you're not. You'll be to old for this once you move out"

"Well then I'm moving out the second I turn 18" I could feel him get hurt by that, but I didnt care.

"As you wish, but till then. Why am I going to spank you?" He asked again

"I skipped two class, but it shouldnt really matter because those two classes had subs" He was growing tried of me acting like this

"It doesnt matter, you'll get 20 for each class you skipped, which is 40 in total. Undo the button on your jeans and pulled your zipper down" He said letting go of my hand and taking his jacket off. Fuck! Bare bottom? This is going to hurt like a bitch. I looked down and undid the button and pulled the zipper down, he carfully bent me over his long slender lap.

"Do you want to say anything else?" He asked pulling my skinny jeans down.

"Yeah, when I get older and have kids. If I EVER find out you laid a finger on them I will kill you" If he had eyes he would roll them

"I dont want to have to do this again Onix" He said taking down my skin tight boxers, I rolled my eyes and looked back at him

"Why do you have to take those down? They're like a second layer of skin" I said, he didnt respond. I rolled my eyes and looked at the floor, waiting for it to start.

'SMACK' Damn! That hurt!

'SMACK''SMACK''SMACK''SMACK''SMACK''SMACK''SMACK'' SMACK''SMACK''SMACK''SMACK''SMACK''SMACK''SMACK''S MACK''SMACH''SMACK''SMACK''SMACK' By the 11th one I was crying,  
I knew my whole ass was red, and it was going to be sore.

But at least I'm halfway done.

"There 20 down, 20 to go" Dad said

"S-Stop, p-please d-daddy" I said through the tears

"I can't O, I know its hard for you. But you need to learn to go to school and stay there" He wanted to stop, he really did. But he wouldn't.

'SMACK''SMACK''SMACK''SAMCK''SMACK''SMACK' "You can't skip" 'SMACK' "School" 'SMACK' "Whenever" 'SMACK' "You" 'SMACK' "Want!" He said picking up the speed of the smacks.

"Do" 'SMACK' "I" 'SMACK' "Make" 'SMACK' "My" 'SMACK' "Self" 'SMACK' "Clear?!" He asked

"YES!" I screamed

"Good, the last 5 are going to be the hardest" He said lifting his leg up ever so slighty, I took hold of his other leg for death life.

'SMACK''SMACK''SMACK''SMACK''SMACK'

Once he smacked me once more he put his leg down, and started rubbing my back

"Shh! Onix, its all over now. No more" He said. I don't understand why parents do this! Sure, I mean for a lot of kids it makes them feel better: The guilt is gone, they know they're parents arent mad anymore, and so on. Not me, I feel worst, like I feel like a bigger fuck up now, then I did at the start.

He let me lay there, crying my eyes out. But then he pulled my boxers and skinny jeans back into place, I hissed once they touched my red, possably brusied ass.

"Ow!" I said turning away from him, almost falling off his lap. But he caught me and pulled my back onto his lap so I was sitting on it. I quickly started to pull away. This time he let me and I ran as fast as I could to my room 


	2. Chapter 2

Once in my room I slammed the door and fell onto my bed, onto to my stomach of course. I reached a hand back and started rubbing my sore ass.

"You should just run away" The voice in my head said, he didnt start talking till I was really upset.

"Leave me alone" I said out loud, in hopes he would listen for once

"You know, I know, and he knows that he doesnt love you. You're just a giant fuck up, he didnt even want you"

"You're liying"

"HA! Poor little Onix, who are you kidding? Yourself? Because no one else believes your little lie but yourself" I thought about, and before I could respond there was a knock on my door.

"Onix, can I come in?" Dad asked

"Yeah" I said getting rid of any tears that was still on face, but I also turned so I was facing the wall. I was still pissed.

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting next to me on the bed, I shook my head no.

"What's wrong?"

"The voice, it wont go away. He keeps telling me to run away, that you dont love me"

"Onix, the voice is lying to you" For some reason this pissed me off, I jummped up and got in his face.

"MAYBE YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE FUCKING LYING TO ME!" I shouted, I was getting ready to run out my door, or jump out the window. But he grabbed my arm pulling me over his lap again, within seconds my pants and boxers were around my knees while he had my hairbrush in his hand.

'SMACK''SMACK''SMACK''SMACK''SMACK''SMACK''SMACK'' SMACK''SMACK''SMACK''SMACK''SMACK''SMACK''SMACK''S MACK''SMACK''SMACK''SMACK''SMACK''SMACK'

Yeah, okay. I pissed him off, big time. I screamed and cried for him to stop. Which he finally did, 40 smacks later. He then stood my up, my pants and boxers falling to my knees. He grabbed my face so it was closer to his.

"You will NEVER call me a lier again, do I make myself clear Onix?" He asked.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes s-s-sir" I said, feeling really embarrssed about being half naket in front of him.

"Good, because it will be worst next time. Now pull your boxers and pants up and go stand in the coner. Keep your hands on your head or we start this all over again"  
I nodded and did what he told me to do, he then left the room. What seemed what was years, but could have only been 15 minutes he came back.

"Onix, come here" He said, I slowly turned around and walked to him. He was sitting on my bed, once there he started talking to me.

"Why did I spank you?" He asked

"I-I c-called you a-a l-lier"

"Are you going to ever do that again?"

"N-No sir, I swear" I said shaking my head

"Okay, come here" He said holding his arms out, I threw myself into them and sat on his lap. Crying again as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry daddy"

"I know you are O, trust me" He said, we stayed quiet for awhile till I calmed down some.

"I love you Onix, no matter what you do" He said kissing the top of my head, I cuddled closer into him

"I love you too daddy" My phone then want off, which was on the other side of my bed. Dad reached over and got it for me, it was a text from Max.

"Hey dude, I havent heard from you yet. Are you okay?" He asked, I smiled and responded

"Yeah dude, dont worry about me. I'm always okay" 


End file.
